External urinary catheters, also known as urisheaths, are conventionally used in urinary catheter devices for aiding male urinary incontinence and for use in hospitals in connection with treatment and surgery of urethral disorders. Such an external urinary catheter normally comprises a sheath or body portion enclosing the shaft of the penis, and a tip portion that is provided with a comparatively short discharge tube, which via a tube is connected to a urine collection bag that is e.g. fastened to the bed or the leg of the user. Unrolling a sheath correctly on a penis can be very challenging. This procedure is often performed by users with poor dexterity or by hospital staff wearing protective gloves for hygienic reasons. However, it is essential that the sheath be fitted correctly to ensure a leak proof seal between the skin and the sheath. Problems occur if the sheath does not unroll evenly or if the protective gloves stick to the sheath adhesive.
One present solution to this problem is a single strip assisting application of the sheath. However, this strip pulls only on one side of the sheath, which causes uneven roll and is difficult to hold with poor dexterity.
By using an injection-molding machine, the wall thickness of the product may be controlled very precisely by the design of the cavity of the injection-molding machine. Thus, a thin-walled product of high quality can be produced by this method.